


Messages to Home

by myria_chan



Series: Mikoshiba Log [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, fight for the hand of lady Gou!, love rivals are born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myria_chan/pseuds/myria_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Momotarou messages home and discusses life-changing events to dear brother Seijurrou: Gou Matsuoka in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages to Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Free! and its characters.
> 
> I apologize in advance for the over abundance of emoji's. ^_^;

* * *

To: Dearly Beloved ‘niichan

‘niichan! Just finished relay with Samezuka this afternoon. You’re right (as always)! °˖ ✧◝(○ヮ○)◜✧˖ ° The swim team is pretty interesting! We lost in the meet, though! {{|└(>o< )┘|}} So frustrating!!!

Matsuoka-buchou is treating us with steak out as consolation. ヘ(￣ー￣ヘ) Guess I’ll be joining your swim team, after all.

Catch ya later! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

PS. There is something I want to discuss with you—brother to brother.(〃￣ω￣〃ゞ

\---

To: My favorite little brother

( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ Glad to hear you’re doing good, Momo! Be sure to place the fear of God to those former teammates of mine. Spineless as they may be, they are beloved. (・｀ω´・)

I feel relieved knowing you are there to continue the path of greatness that is the Mikoshiba Swimming Legacy. Always give honor to our ancestors. ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ “

PS. What’s this about? You’re giving me the  工ｴｴｪｪ(;╹⌓╹)ｪｪｴｴ工, Momo-chan!

\---

To: Dearly Beloved ‘niichan

Sorry for the late reply! :(´□`」∠):_ We took longer than expected.

I met a girl and my heart did the flutter kick you were talking about! ♥(✿ฺ´∀`✿ฺ)ﾉ

‘Niichan!!! I am in love!!! *♡೫̥͙*:・ℋɑppყ  Ϣәԁԁıɲɠﾟ･:* ೫̥͙♡*

\---

To: My favorite little brother

＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／Amazing! As expected from those who inherit the Mikoshiba bloodline! We had you enrolled in an all-boys school and you still manage to snag a mate! Your family is brimming with pride for you, Momotarou! ＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ So proud!!!

(ˇ_ˇ”) ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐ ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ ┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ

BTW, who is this girl and when can we meet her? （‐＾▽＾‐）

\---

To: Dearly Beloved ‘niichan

☆*✲ﾟ*｡(((´♡‿♡`+)))｡*ﾟ✲*☆Ⓗⓐⓟⓟⓨ❤ヾ(◍’౪`◍)ﾉﾞ

Oniichan!!! You don’t know how happy you made me!!! I am in .·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·. right now!!!

BEST BRO EVER!!! (人*´∪`)♪тнайк　чоц♪(´∪`*人)

Her name is Matsuoka Gou! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪ Her name is the sound of singing stag beetles in a hot summer day. ✿♥‿♥✿✿♥‿♥✿✿♥‿♥✿✿♥‿♥✿✿♥‿♥✿

Has the world always been this wonderful? (◦′ᆺ‵◦) ♬° ✧❥✧¸.•*¨*✧♡✧ℒℴѵℯ✧♡✧*¨*•.❥

I plan to introduce her to the family on the first ♡+* Ɗɑɫë*+♡!!! Go for gold, right, ‘niichan?

\---

To: My favorite little brother

Wait one moment. ＼(°o°；You don’t mean this cutie, right?

\---

To: Dearly Beloved ‘niichan

‘niichan!!! You’re amazing! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ You’ve already have a picture of Gou-san even if I haven’t told you about her yet!!! Saving her picture now! ヾ(。◕ฺ∀◕ฺ)ノ

As expected of the greatest older brother in Japan! ヘ( ^o^)ノ

No!!!

The world! *✲ﾟ*｡✧٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶*✲ﾟ*｡✧

\---

To: My favorite little brother

MIKOSHIBA MOMOTAROU!

YOU KEEP TWENTY FEET AWAY FROM MY FUTURE EX-GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!

(۶ૈ ᵒ̌ Дᵒ̌)۶ૈ=͟͟͞͞ ⌨

\---

To: Dearly Beloved ‘niichan

What!?!?!  ((((；゜Д゜)))

No way! o(-`д´- ｡)

SHE’S MY FUTURE EX-GIRLFRIEND!!!!  凸(｀⌒´メ)凸

Gou-san cheered for me!o(´^｀)o While I was swimming!o(´^｀)o Backstroke! <(￣︶￣)>

┌П┐(►˛◄’!)

\---

To: Ungrateful Shrimp

How dare you!!! (☝΄◞ิ◟ิ‵)☝

I prayed fervently to the gods so you can be born into this family! You owe your conception to me! You owe your life to me! Without me, you are but a goo of Mikoshiba genes!!!!

ミ(ノ￣^￣)ノ!≡≡≡≡≡━┳━☆()￣□￣)/

I am calling in the principle of First Come, First Serve!

(￣个￣)

\---

To: Dearly Beloved ‘niichan

*gasp! You can’t do that!!!!

щ(゜ロ゜щ)

\---

To: Ungrateful Shrimp

╰⋃╯ლ(´ڡ`ლ) Oh yes I can!

I have one year advantage, boy, and I am not afraid to use it!

ー═┻┳︻▄ξ(✿❛‿❛)ξ▄︻┻┳═一

\---

To: Pathetic Excuse of a Brother

(ง •̀_•́)ง

Well, I am calling in my Present Day Advantage! No better time than the here-and-no, am I right, _Oniichan_? ∋━━o(｀∀´oメ）～→ Hahahahahhahahahahahha!!!!

Guess I win!!!

Too bad you had to be all responsible and go to college!

“ψ(｀∇´)ψ

\---

To: Scum

Fine. You did it! I am calling mom and tell her I am dropping all my classes. Watch out for the return of the comeback.

<(¬＿¬<) o<(¬＿¬<) (>0o0)>==============O

\---

To: Doofus

Don’t be stupid, stupid!  ( ►_◄ )-c<*_*; )

\---

To: Lower than Scum

I am a full grown man and I can take responsibility for my actions. Besides, my greater future is at stake here! щ(ಠ益ಠщ)

\---

To: Magnificent Dunce

What about bring honor to our ancestors?!!! щ(ಥДಥщ)

\---

To: Wet-Behind-The-Ears Greenhorn

I will bring grand honor to the noble departed once I produce redheaded heirs with Gou Matsuoka! ٩(╬ʘ益ʘ╬)۶

Damn, you don’t find someone that cute with that hair color!

\---

To: Despicable Douche

What the? You just want her babies!!!! (╬ﾟ◥益◤ﾟ)

THAT’S NOT LOVE!!!!!!!!!! /( .□.)\ ︵╰(゜益゜)╯︵ /(.□. /)

\---

To: Too Immature to Understand

So is seeing her for the first time and calling her _kinda cute_. (ノಠ∩ಠ)ノ彡( \o°o)\

Let me guess, she was running in slow motion and everything was sparkling.  

\---

To: Cold-hearted Bastard

IT’S TRUE LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!  (ノﾟДﾟ)ノ　＝＝＝＝　┻━━┻

\---

To: Nonsensical Nincompoop

 You are my little brother and you shall do as I say!!!

\---

To: Scatological Cretin

Article 13 of the Japanese Constitution clearly states that all of the people shall be respected as individual, their rights to life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness shall, to the extent it does not interfere with the public welfare, be the supreme consideration on legislation and in other government affairs.

Also, in Article 14, all of the people are equal under the law and there shall be no discrimination in political, economic, or social relations because of creed, race, sex, social status, or family origin. Peers and peerage shall not be recognized.

\---

To: Educated Ignoramus

눈_눈

Cannot believe a person who can’t even write his own name properly can quote the Japanese Constitution out of context.

You leave me no choice. We shall settle this; the old-fashion way.

\---

To: Walking Natural Calamity

Two-way duel at Rock-Paper-Scissors; bring it! p(⁎✪͠ _̆ ✪͠ ⁎)q✧ƒíցհԵ✧

\---

To: Categorical Catastrophe in the Flesh

＼（－－）／ I was thinking more in the lines of swimming endurance, but sure, we can squeeze that in.

To be fair. (*｀▽´)_旦~~

\---

To: Renegade Rival in Love

My speedo and my body are ready. (҂`з´).っ︻デ═一

\---

To: Hindrance to Happily Ever After

Great, because once I’m through with you, you’ll regret the day you learned how to swim, _punk_! (◥◣_◢◤)

* * *

“And that’s how my brother is coming over for practice on the last Friday of the month,”  Momotarou beamed to his circle of senpais, gleefully munching on his katsudon as he patiently waits the arrival of his greatest love rival. He needs all the energy, of course.

Rin is torn between strangling this idiot, strangling the other idiot who is half across the country in pursuit of higher education (or not), and creating his last will and testament, stating in clear law-binding detail that his little beloved sister will not, for as long as her name is Gou Matsuoka, be married into the Mikoshiba family. He settles on scowling, cradling his aching head.

Sousuke smirks, mentally calculating the number of ways Gou will turn this bright ball of sunshine down.

Aiichirou wisely says nothing.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Credits to Japanese Emoticons. Net for the abundance of emoji’s! This is in celebration for the little peachy sea otter’s inclusion to the series!
> 
> We love you, Momo-chan! Your fiction life is now at our disposal!
> 
> ╰( ´・ω・)つ──☆✿✿✿✿✿✿


End file.
